No dejes que nadie salvo yo te toque
by The demon I fell in love with
Summary: Los sentimientos que Kageyama guardaba en su interior, sin ni siquiera él conocerlos muy bien, salieron a la luz cuando se enteró de que Hinata tenía novio, o algo parecido a eso.


Eran las 7 de la tarde en la escuela Karasuno, los chicos del club de volleyball acababan de terminar de entrenar hacía pocos minutos, esa misma tarde se preparaban para ir a un campamento de entrenamiento.

-Pf-resopló Hinata mientras andaba con el resto de sus compañeros fuera del pabellón de entrenamiento.-Yo quería haber rematado más.-Dijo con tono enfadado.

-Tienes que entrenar todo lo demás, estás bajo de forma.-Respondió Kageyama con intenciones de molestarlo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Bajo de forma! Mira que abdominales tengo.-Contestó Hinata a la vez que se levantaba la camiseta hasta el pecho mientras hacía fuerza.

-Chicos, no os peleéis-Dijo Suga intentando poner paz entre los dos.

- Siempre estáis peleando parecéis una pareja- Continuó Tsukishima mientras se reía de ellos.

Delante de ellos había un chico con una capucha apoyado en la pared, era un chico muy alto, de la estatura de Kageyama, su pelo era rubio y caía tapando su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran verdes y su apariencia era muy atractiva.

-¡YUU!-Gritó Hinata mientras salía corriendo hacia él.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo Hinata sonriente mientras se tocaba el pelo.

-Como te vas hoy vine para despedirme de ti, además te echaba de menos.-Dijo Yuu mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo y se quitaba la capucha.

-Yuu, no hacía falta que vinieras.- Dijo Hinata mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho y Yuu le agarraba de la mano haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco.

Kageyama frunció el ceño mientras miraba la sonrisa que Hinata le brindaba a Yuu. Kageyama no tragaba a ese chico, le conocía del instituto y habían discutido varias veces, no era la clase de persona que le gustaría para Hinata realmente nunca le gustaría nadie para Hinata que no fuera él.

-Kageyama si los sigues mirando así se van a asustar- Dijo Tanaka mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda.- ¿Este chico es el "novio" de Hinata o algo así?, creo que Hinata me dijo que van a la misma clase.-Preguntó Tanaka interesado.

-No exactamente.-Respondió fríamente Kageyama. No sabía por qué pero le molestaba mucho ver a Hinata con ese tipo.- hace un par de semanas que están saliendo, pero no son novios ni nada de eso.

-¿Dos semanas? ¡Seguro que ya se lo ha tirado!-Dijo entusiasmado Nishinoya mientras la mirada de Kageyama se ponía mucho más furiosa- Estoy orgulloso de ti kouhai.-Continuó entusiasmado.

-Chicos, el autobús ha llegado, está detrás de la escuela-Dijo Suga mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el autobús.

-¡Hinata el autobús ha llegado!-Gritó Nishinoya- Además ahora no tienes tiempo de hacer cosas pervertidas –Exclamó con tono de broma.

-¿Cosas pervertidas?-´Dijo Hinata muy sorprendido- Bueno, nos vemos cuando vuelva ¿vale?- Dijo Hinata mirando a Yuu a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Está bien, no pasa nada tranquilo. Nos vemos.- Dijo Yuu a la vez que se agachaba un poco y le daba un beso a Hinata en la mejilla, mientras lo besaba le dirigió una mirada fría a Kageyama quien miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

Los chicos se metieron en el autobús y a Kageyama le tocó sentarse con Hinata, como siempre hacían. Pasó todo el camino cayado sin casi ni mirarlo, pero sabía que Hinata lo estaba mirando a él.

Llegaron a una casa muy grande en medio de la montaña, realmente era el lugar perfecto para entrenar porque al correr por la montaña las piernas se ejercitaban mucho más y la casa tenía un campo de volleyball detrás. El entrenador repartió las habitaciones, eran de dos y como no, les tocó juntos, el grupo se dividió y cada uno empezó a hacer lo que quiso, algunos subieron a las habitaciones y otros se quedaron fuera.

-Eh, Kageyama, tienes peor cara que antes, das miedo.- Dijo Hinata imitando la cara que estaba poniendo Kageyama y cogía su maleta del autobús.

Kageyama ni siquiera lo contestó, simplemente lo miró y volvió a mirar al frente con la misma cara.

-¡Pero a ti que te pasa! ¿Por qué la estás tomando conmigo?- Dijo Hinata muy enfadado.

-NO ME PASA NADA, ERES UN COMPLETO INCORDIO, POR QUE NO COJES TUS MALETAS Y TE VUELVES A CASA.- Gritó Kageyama mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Desde el momento en el que gritó a Hinata ya se estaba arrepintiendo, estaba actuando como un crío sin saber muy bien el por qué.

Hinata se quedó parado mirando al suelo y algo cálido comenzó a correr por su mejilla, estaba llorando y no entendía el por qué, Kageyama y el discutían continuamente por casi todo pero esta vez era distinto no entendía por qué lo había gritado y estaba realmente frustrado por todo lo que estaba pasando con él.

-Hinata, está bien, déjalo solo, sabes cómo es Kageyama, simplemente se ha desquitado contigo, déjame ir a hablar con el- Dijo Asahi mientras se dirigía a donde se había sentado Kageyama.

Estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en cualquier punto del jardín realmente él también estaba muy mal, no comprendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, no comprendía la clase de sentimientos que tuvo cuando vio a ese chico besar a Hinata, pero era mucho peor todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, pensaba que quizás Nishinoya tenía razón y Hinata se estaba acostando con él y eso le ponía realmente furioso.

Asahi se acercó hasta donde estaba Kageyama y se sentó a su lado-Kageyama, no sabes lo que sientes ¿verdad?, bueno, te puedo decir lo que se ve por fuera, tú estás enamorado de Hinata aunque no lo puedas admitir, pero si sigues actuando así lo vas a perder definitivamente, lo acabas de hacer llorar y por lo que parece se siente bastante mal.- Dijo Asahi en un tono completamente serio y un poco molesto por como había hecho sentirse a Hinata.

-Cuando lo he visto con ese tipo… me he puesto realmente furioso, ya sabía que tenían algo pero nunca los había visto juntos, además Hinata ha estado actuando conmigo como siempre así que no tuve que preocuparme mucho por eso, pero cuando vi que lo besaba no pude contenerme…-Confesó Kageyama muy avergonzado.

-¿No has pensado que Hinata ha estado actuando igual porque realmente no está saliendo con ese chico?, además yo creo que Hinata siente algo por ti, siempre que está a tu lado es diferente –Dijo Asahi para dar ánimos a su amigo.-Bueno, está bien, vamos a cenar ahora, cuando subáis a la habitación por favor, habla con él. –Dijo Asahi agarrando a Kageyama del hombro a la vez que le brindaba una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando la cena terminó todos los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones, Kageyama no sabía cómo abordar la conversación, realmente quería disculparse por haberlo hecho llorar pero no sabía cómo empezar, era muy frustrante para él haberse quedado sin palabras en un momento así, pero no tener palabras lo ayudó a pensar- ¿Y si Asahi tiene razón y estoy enamorado de Hinata? A ver, el amor es algo como que no quieres verlo con otra persona, pero los dos somos chicos, bueno no pasa nada. – Kageyama se sumergió en sus pensamientos cuando de repente vio que Hinata se tumbaba en la cama, su camiseta se levantó dejando ver sus abdominales y sus pantalones estaban ligeramente bajados, se veían sus calzoncillos, esa imagen no dejaba pensar a Kageyama pero a la vez no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Hinata, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con Yuu?-Preguntó directamente Kageyama.

-¿eh? ¿Con Yuu?- Hinata hizo una pausa y se quedó pensando.-Pues supongo que somos solo amigos. ¿Qué pasa Kageyama estás celoso?

- No lo estoy- Dijo Kageyama sonrojado mientras miraba hacia otro lado.- Es solo que me molestaba ese chico, Yuu. Hinata, lo…lo siento… siento haberte tratado así y que por mi culpa lloraras, no quería hacerte llorar.- Dijo Kageyama mientras se sentaba al lado de él y éste se incorporaba mirando a Kageyama sonrojado.- eres un llorica...

-No estaba llorando es solo que se me metió algo en el ojo y todos lo malinterpretaron, pero no estaba llorando.- Respondió Hinata avergonzado y totalmente rojo.

-Qué lindo es…- Pensó Kageyama mirando la cara sonrojada de Hinata.- Además dijeron que te habrías acostado con él y como compañero tuyo de equipo y tu levantador que soy pues me molestó un poco, porque supuse que él te besaría así.- dijo Kageyama mientras se acercaba a la boca de Hinata y lo besaba, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, realmente Kageyama era muy buen besador.-Hinata, no dejes que nadie salvo yo te toque.

-Kageyama… qué estás haciend…-Hinata no pudo acabar la frase porque Kageyama lo volvió a besar y lo tumbó en la cama. Suavemente subió su camiseta y comenzó a acariciar sus pezones.-Nngh…- Hinata comenzó a gemir y Kageyama comenzó a lamerlos, succionarlos...- Kageyama… para…

Kageyama se quitó la camiseta y se la quitó a Hinata el cual estaba tumbado en la cama con la cara totalmente roja mirándolo. Kageyama volvió a besarlo, en el pantalón de Hinata se notaba su erección, su cuerpo estaba desnudo y era realmente erótico. Kageyama comenzó a bajar el pantalón y la ropa interior de Hinata.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Kageyama? Estoy bien así es una reacción normal-Mientras Hinata decía eso Kageyama comenzaba a lamer su pene lentamente de arriba abajo jugando con su lengua, con cada movimiento Hinata gemía más y más mientras que todo su cuerpo se estremecía de arriba abajo.-nngh… Kageyama… para… me voy a…-Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Hinata se estaba corriendo en la boca de Kageyama.

-Que rápido.-Dijo Kageyama mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Es que era la primera vez que me hacían eso…- Confesó Hinata mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Tu primera vez… ¡Eso significa que eres virgen!- Kageyama se dio cuenta de eso.-Pero que lindo es- pensó Kageyama mientras lo besaba.- Tranquilo, seré gentil.

-¿Gentil? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-Preguntó Hinata con inocencia mientras Kageyama lo besaba y llevaba su mano hacia el culo de Hinata y lentamente comenzaba a meter un dedo.-Kageyama…. Que haces… se siente extraño….

-Sólo déjame encontrarlo.- Dijo Kageyama mientras metía otro dedo dentro de él y tocaba un punto en el cual Hinata se estremeció totalmente.-Es ahí ¿verdad?- Hinata gemía cada vez más alto.-Hinata no aguanto más- Kageyama comenzó a metérsela lentamente

-Kageyama… es muy grande… duele…-Dijo Hinata mientras miraba a Kageyama.

-Tranquilo…- Kageyama comenzó a moverse cada vez con mayor profundidad y Hinata empezó a gemir.-nnh- gimió Kageyama- Estás muy estrecho… eres increíble Hinata.

-Kageyama… sigue… más fuerte…-Imploró Hinata mientras miraba con lujuria a Kageyama, el cual comenzó a empujarlo con mucha más fuerza, Hinata no paraba de gemir, realmente lo estaba haciendo disfrutar mucho, el dolor hacía un rato que ya había pasado y ya solo quedaba placer.-ah…-Hinata gimió mientras eyaculaba.

Kageyama siguió empujándolo con fuerza, el cuerpo de Hinata era realmente increíble, era algo que nunca había sentido y entre todo ese placer se dio cuenta de algo, se dio cuenta de que lo quería, que todo lo que tenía eran celos, estaba enamorado de él como Asahi lo había dicho, tenía razón en todo.

-Kageyama… hazlo… hazlo dentro…-Dijo Hinata entre gemidos. Kageyama levanto sus piernas hacia su propio pecho y lo penetraba con fuerza.

-nnh… gimió Kageyama mientras se corría dentro de Hinata. Kageyama se tumbó desnudo al lado de Hinata, era realmente increíble todo lo que acaba de suceder con Hinata y él, estaba muy feliz.

En la habitación de al lado estaban Nishinoya y Asahi tumbados en las camas mirándose entre sí. Las habitaciones estaban pegadas y las paredes al parecer no eran muy gruesas, habían escuchado todo lo que había pasado entre Kageyama y Hinata.

-Creo que por fin han hecho las paces.-Dijo Asahi con tono de alivio mientras se tumbaba en la cama.- Noya, no les digamos nada ¿vale?, que sea un secreto entre nosotros.


End file.
